kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oogie Boogie/Gameplay
Oogie Boogie is a boss in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts II. In the first Kingdom Hearts, Oogie will attack the party out of anger due to his inability to summon very many Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie goes mad due to drinking the memory potion, and attacks yet again. He's fought a third time in Kingdom Hearts II, when he tries to get revenge for his former death. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts'' *First Entry This evil bag of bugs wants Jack out of town so he can take over. To further his plot, he's after the heart Dr. Finkelstein created, and he's sent Lock, Shock and Barrel to steal it. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). *Second Entry The villain who tried to take over Halloween Town. The heart he stole from Dr. Finkelstein attracted the Heartless, and the result was his doom. He came apart at the seams in "Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (1993). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A villain who's always plotting against Jack. Oogie Boogie stole Dr. Finkelstein's potion thinking it would make him stronger, but it drove him mad with fear instead. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' An evil bag of bugs who loves gambling with dice and dreams of causing trouble for Jack in Halloween Town. Sora and his friends defeated Oogie once before, but Maleficent brought him back as part of her evil plan. Appearances * Halloween Town Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts The fight takes place in a circular room with two levels, the higher level circles around the middile pit, oogie immediated begins by sending the player into the pit and begins throwing exploding as well as summonig Gargoyle heartless although he can summon very few. When he stops attacking and a circle of switches that are in the middle of the pit begins to glow, Oogie will start running around the higher level so the player must carefully time which switch to hit and when since when a switch is activated two gates will emerge from the floor and trap both Sora and Oogie as well as causing the section of the pit that Sora activated to raise making it possible to attack Oogie. However since the platform will rise if the allies will not be able to jump over the fences. After doing enough damage Oogie will force Sora back into the pit and the cycle repeats itself. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' This fight with oogie doesn't take up as much room as some of the other fights, because oogie is on a small platform blocked by an iron gate, making it impossible to reach him. Everytime you break on of his cards however, the gate lowers a bit. If you lower the gate 3 times you will be able to jump onto the platform and damage oogie. You can remain on the platform until he drops a red inflamed dice that knocks you off, and the gate lifts back up. Almost all of his cards are 7, so it's really easy to break if you have a few 0's are even a few 7's. In the deck you receive at the begining of the game, there are 3 sevens (two attack cards, one cure card). However while on the lower level, he will send a few deadly attacks to hurt you. One attack sends about 5 iron knives to slice at you until you can break it. You have to act fast, because the knives can really damage your health if your not carefull. The dodge roll may prove a little usful, but not much. you are probly better off breaking the card. He can also keep you ocupied by summoning some heartless for you to defeat. They are not to difficult, considering most of the cards played will still come from oogie. His most used attack is throwing blue dice on you while yelling "ugg baby". These dice will damge on contact, but it has horrible acuracy. if you use the dodge roll, or even just run it can be avoided. If you have enough cards, you can attack the dice and a Green Mickey Card will appear. Use it, and the gate willl automatically fall down so you can attack oogie. one small attack the is easily avoided is a spining sharp blade that wizes across the field. The card used for this attack will most likly be a low number, so it is easy breakable. If not, you can always just jump up to avoid. Unlike in "Kingdom Hearts" the blade only wizes arcoss the field once per card. For winning against oogie you receive his enemy card, Regen witch gradually restores your health 10 times. It is very usefull in critical situations when you have low health. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In this battle, Oogie Boogie controls the present processor from an unreachable lift. You fight on 3 conveyor belts that slowly carry you to spikes located at the end. You can travel to another conveyor belt by running up to the portal at the front of each belt when it is blue, and using either the "Move Left", "Move Center" or "Move Right" to move to the respective blue portal. The game will also teleport your allies to your belt shortly after. Meanwhile, Oogie attacks you with the following methods: * Squisher: Oogie cries out "I'll squash you flat!" as a tan boxing glove punches down 3 times on the current conveyer belt, moving from the front to the back. Can be avoided by Quick Running forward between punches. * Boogie Gift: Oogie yells, "I hope you like the boogie gifts I picked out for you" while purple bags come through the present dispenser instead of boxes. When they pop open, a Wight Knight or Emerald Blues come out. You can defeat them, or fleeing to another belt and then returning will remove the heartless and force Boogie to use another attack. * Zapper: His lift generates bolts of lightning that either hug the left or right side of the current belt and slowly move down. Simply walk around the slow bolts to dodge. * Explode: Oogie cries, "Ooh!" and throws an exploding dice at you. Can be dodged by moving. * Rush Hour: After Oogie gets back on the lift,he momentarily speeds up the conveyer belt. Jump or Quick Run to avoid the spikes. * Shift Lane: Oogie and his lift moves in front of another lane, forcing you to move with him. To reach Oogie Boogie, you must hit the presents that come out of the processor onto his lift using the "Fore!" reaction command. His lift will break after enough presents are hit up there. Oogie can then be hit, and is also vulnerable to any of his damaging machinery that is still active. After taking a specific amount of damage, he will become invincible and return to his lift. You must repeat this 3 times before you can defeat him. Also, Oogie will always return to the lift at a specific health each time so you do not have to rush to hit him. Battle Quotes * "Nice view from up here!" * "Ooh!" * "I'll squash you flat!" * "Off with him!" * "That's right, away you go!" * "Party crashers!" * "Hope you like the Oogie gifts I picked out for you!" * "Let's crank things up!" * "Well now, you just try dodging this!" * "C'mon, baby!" * "You won't make a joke out of me!" Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Villains